It is known to be desirable to attract animals by simulating or recreating the natural sound of the animal of the same or other species. The desirability of game calls for attracting wild game and birds into a certain area has long been recognized by sportsman and animal viewers. To be effective, a game call must closely simulate the sound of the animal being lured or an animal of interest to the animal being lured. In order to accomplish this objective, calls must be easy to use in that minimal preparation of the device should be required, intensity of the sounds easily varied, and the device easily carried. Prior art game calls include both diaphragm and reed calls, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,592, 4,207,703, 4,335,539, 6,926,578 and 7,785,166, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in entireties.
Known devices, however, fail to provide various features of the present invention, such as the ability to appropriately simulate the call or sound of a plurality of animals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,578 to Casias et al. provides a double inlet game call having a side-by-side configuration. Such devices, however, are difficult to control, required that a user simultaneously operate both reeds, and suffer from excessive vibration.